Miraculous: Behind the Magic
by JLTD23
Summary: Sequel to Miraculous: The Magician Thief Beyond the curtain lays the truth behind the magic but it's up to you to believe if it's real or an illusion. *The White Magician Warning: Undetermined schedule of Updates...
1. Added Cast

**Miraculous: Behind the Magic**

**Sequel AU of Miraculous: The White Magician**

**Casting:** Other than the Miraculous Character there will be some additional characters will be having a role:

Kaito Kuroba (Kaito Kid 1412) as

(Y/N) (L/N)

· Heir to a Jewelry Business and the current white magician.

_Note. He'll just portray mostly the appearance but the reader can change to what eye color they prefer. _

Arturia Pendragon (Type-Moon) as

Artemis Preston

· Uprising Middle School Detective and Childhood Friend/Love interest of (Y/N) (L/N). Think of White Magician as a rival.

Berwald Oxenstierna (APH Sweden) as

Berton Lindberg

· (L/N) Family Butler and (Y/N)'s Assistant.

Touko Aozaki (Type-Moon) as

Alison (L/N)

· (Y/N)'s mother running a Jewelry business overseas (Japan).

_Note: Her relation to the Agreste is that she is Emilie's (Adrien's Mom) Cousin._

* * *

Sorry about the first post on this page...

It has pictures on other sites that I've posted on so that why it was like that...


	2. Chapter 1 - Return to Paris

**Chapter 1 - Return to Paris**

**(Y/N)'s POV**

**(L/N) Family Mansion**

A week after my detour adventure in paris, I'm back in jolly old london planning my next heist which is next full moon. Pretty much it's quite boring here compare to paris. Some escapes can be predictable others not so well played and easily sneek in and check if it's the one i'm looking for or not...

After Detective Anderson's unexpected akumatization, he

needed a break so his on force vacation for a while told by his superiors.

My train of thought was stop when I heard a knock my bedroom door.

_Come in..._ I said knowing on who's going to enter. It's none other than bertie our family butler. He maybe big and intimidating but his a softie and like a big brother that always have your back.

_It's time for breakfast master (y/n)..._ He said while fixing my bed while I'm at the mirror checking my school uniform is tidy and in place.

And your mother want to speak with you via vidcall... He continued while finishing his current task.

_Mum? She might wonder what my next target is. We almost search every big gems here in UK and not a single one is the pandora gem. Not even a clue on who killed dad for it._ I said walk out heading to the dining room with bertie following.

_Hi mum... How are things?..._ I said while finishing some mashed potatoes with beans on the side for breakfast.

_The usual trade and business... Love some of the food thought. Maybe on your school break we should spend some family time here... _Mum said while getting ready for bed. She is on japan at the moment, check some of our Asian branches are doing and do some trading etc. So she's been busy but always have time for me if she gets a chance. Unlike Uncle Gabriel, I know his going thru and all but come on at least he should spend more time with Adrien. Poor lad, good thing I visited but I would like to spend more time with him and the new friends I made there.

_So what's the news?... Did you found it or have any leads?..._ Mum said.

_Not yet and we almost check all the big gems in this country but none of them adds up on Pandora or finding who killed dad._ I said.

_Well there is one more place where your father might hide that gem. And that the other news I'm about to tell you now._ She said while looking attentively wait for her news.

_The reason why I called you back home is to fix some of your paper with the help from bertie because I'm letting you continue your studies in_

_France while I'm here in japan. I might be a while here and I don't like you being alone even if bertie is with you._ She said.

_For real mum!... That's great..._ I said excited about the news.

_Knowing that you're doing your father's last wish, you're too stubborn to be stopped just like him. What was his thinking... Putting you in this situation. But remember our deal, if you found something that leads to your father's murder/s tell me and we will let the police handle this. Of course leaving the part of being white magician. Don't go on a revenge plot that will put you in_

_more danger._ Please for my sake... She said.

_Ok... Not for revenge but justice for dad... Anyways im headed for school, I don't want to be late... _I said.

_Don't worry about in France, your papers will be handled by your uncle Gabriel and you will start by next month. You're going to the same school Adrien's attending so you might spend more time with him. Ok love... Get going or you'll be late... Love you... _She said sitting on her bed ready to sleep.

_Ok mum... Goodnight & Love you too..._ I said then she wave and give a goodbye before ending the call.

_Well master (y/n) it's time to go..._ Bertie said while putting away my finished food. Then giving it to the other staff to be put away. Then he escorted me until we reach the gates where there was a vehicle waiting for me to bring be to school.

_I'll ask uncle later if he told Adrien about it. I want it to be a surprise. _

**Later that evening in Paris…**

**Gabriel**(Hawkmoth)**'s POV**

While doing some designs for Adrien in the upcoming fashion show next month and thinking for another plan to obtain ladybug and chat noir's miraculous, my phone suddenly ringed notifying me that someone is calling. Looking at the Id in my screen I wasn't expecting a call from Alison herself. Knowing her, she up to something. Whether it's for family or business since she is one of my long time and lead partners in the fashion industry. With my designs and her jewelry aesthetics, we'll make a powerful team in fashion. Pressing the button to answer her call.

_Hello Alison…_ I said.

_Hiya Gabby… It's been a while… How are things…_ She said caughting me a bit off guard calling me with the nickname she gave me. Her and her quirky ways on calling names but she's family.

_Fine… Same as always. I heard from you're son when he visited here last week that you're in japan at the moment. So what is it that you need… Knowing you, it's either family or business…_ I said

_Well that's a bit cold if you put it that way. Always straight to the point. Anyways I need you to take care some things for me because (Y/N) is going to continue his studies there in Paris next month. I'm going to be here for a while maybe a year or two and I can't be entirely sure of leaving (y/n) alone even he as bertie to take care of him._ She said.

_I see… I'll be happy to take care of things (y/n) needs and let him stay in my place while he studies here. It will also good for Adrien to have company here when I'm very busy._ I said

_Speaking of that… How's Adrien... I know you're going thru a lot lately because of Emilie but please remember that you're not the only one who also grieving… If you need to talk about it, I'm here to listen after all we're family… _She said making me sad to hear my wife's name.

_Thank you Alison… I appreciate it… So is there anything else that you need._ I said changing the subject of our conversation.

_Not much but I've heard there's going to be a fashion show coming up there next month. Do you have any plans?..._ She said perking up my interest.

_Yes… There will be. As a matter of fact, I'm currently doing some designs to be showcased on the event. And you calling out of the blue got me the idea of some of my designs need some shining touches… So are you interested._ I said asking her if she's interested for a collaboration.

_Of course! I'll be glad to be a part of it… Just send me the designs and I'll have my people in paris work on it. It will be good for my business as well. Anyways I'm headed for a meeting talk to you later about it… _She said.

Ok, I'll just send them and will work on it… Goodbye… I said ending her call.

Well this is some turn out of events. I'll just have to be very careful especially with extra people living here. I press my com to call Natalie here and to tell her about what happened so she can start on running (y/n)'s paper for transferring here. After she left to do what I've asked, I can now continue focusing on my work but not before momentarily looking at the portrait of Emilie making me feel nostalgia.

_Oh… Emilie just wait for me a bit longer. Once I have Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses everything will be back the way it was before…_


	3. Chapter 2 - Some Old & New Faces

**Chapter 2 – Some Old and New Faces**

**A Month later in Paris**

**Adrien's POV**

After my usual extra lessons, when I was on my way home. I notice another car was parked on the usual area where my bodyguard parked on. I got off and went inside quickly to see whose visiting. Before I can get close to natalie and ask her, an arm suddenly sling to my shoulder trapping me into an head lock then he given me a nuggy. Hey! Stop it!... Who are you?! I said not knowing who it was I have my eyes shut caused by the headlock.

Ain't it a bit rude to say that to me after I given you a surprised come back… (Y/N) said releasing me from his clutches.

(Y/N)?! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to London… I said surprised to see him.

Sorry if I didn't given you the heads up. I asked Uncle Gabriel not to tell you so it can be a surprise. Well my mum had other plans. Since she's going to be away for a while, it's been decided that I'll continue my studies here in paris. (Y/N) said

Apology accepted, I'm really surprised and happy that you're going to stay. It's good to have some new changes in the house. I said happy about the news.

You're dad filled me up some stuff on my transfer and etc… I'm going to attend the same school but with different class schedules so we'll only be able to hang out with you on lunch breaks or free times. Which it sucks and I'll be starting Monday tomorrow… Oh, and also some of the house rules here. Mostly stay away on his office or only disturb him if necessary. (Y/N) said while we're headed to the dining area since it almost dinner time.

When we arrived at the dining hall and as we each took our seats, I notice someone familiar serving us dinner. I was quite startled a bit from his gaze on us but (Y/N) wasn't even unfazed as if used to it.

Oh and I came along with one of our own staff, remember bertie right?... (Y/N) said while fixing his table napkin before he started digging in on his plate of Grilled Steaks with Garlic Chive Butter and French-Style Potato Salad.

Hello bertie… how are things?... I said trying to make small talks to the Swedish butler even thou it a bit awkward on my part since rarely talks same as my bodyguard.

't's been f'ne and th'nk y'u f'r ask'ng s'r adr'en… 'njoy y'u're me'ls… Bertie said while thank him for serving my meal of Chicken-Asparagus Skillet Gratin. Before going back to his post waiting if we need something or when we are done.

As we eat, I saw natalie enter the room while doing something in her tablet. I ask her about father and she said that his busy doing some things on the upcoming annual fashion show next week which I'm one of the participating models. She then told us that after our dinner, we have free time to do whatever want because I already finished my lessons and I don't have any homework to do nor (Y/N) since his just going to start tomorrow.

_So wanna play video games, watch a movie or maybe try beating my long winning streak in foosball._ (Y/N) said challenging me at the last part.

_Oh you're on… I think it's about time I dethrone you at foosball._ I said accepting the challenge.

After our meals, we headed to my room for the foosball battle and in the end I never beaten him. His probably cheating… Having so much fun we never notice the time until bertie knock at the door and telling us that it's time for bed. With that said, (Y/N) and I said our goodnight and headed our separate ways. (Y/N) is being escorted by bertie while I'm headed to my bathroom to get ready for the night patrol later with my lady.

_You owe me extra supply of camembert cheese for more hiding Adrien…_ Plagg said after exiting his hiding place on my bed pillows.

_Will do plagg… I really can't get your love for it._ I said.

_Well camembert is life…_ He said while eating some of his hidden stash.

**At the Hallway **

**(Y/N)'s POV**

As bertie escorting me to my room, I checked our surroundings if the close is clear before talking something to him.

Anything found on the info that I asked earlier… I asked bertie.

I hav' f'und som' pot'nt'al 'tems b't 't w'uld be b'tter if we d'scuss the deta'ls after y'u're bus'ness less'ns t'morrow. Bertie said opening the door for me to enter.

That's reasonable… So every after school, I'll have to attend some extra lessons in our paris branch. Then we can do our agenda beneath it? I asked

Y's… Th't's why w' n'eded alm'st a m'nth to set 'p the plac' to be re'dy. 't w'll be the s'cond bas' for y'u mast'r (Y/N)… And y'u hav' an appo'ntm'nt t'morrow of one of y'u're fam'ly's acqua'ntances her' 'n par's. Do y'u need anyth'ng else bef're y'u ret're f'r the da'? Bertie said before leaving.

Thank you for the reminder of that. I almost forgot and nothing more… goodnight bertie… I said

Bertie replied with his signature Mm… Before exiting my room for him to rest as well.

As I was reading myself for bed then I had the feeling something is off. I looked outside to my surprise I saw chat noir exited in adrien's bedroom window. Luckily he didn't notice me as he went off.

_That bloody wanker! Is freaking chat… He has some reasons for keeping it… It's better to keep this info to myself for now… Or until his ready to tell me… I on the other hand have no excuses as well for keeping things. _I thought to myself on what I just saw…

_It's going to be hard to sleep tonight…_

**The Next Day on before school starts**

**Marinette's POV**

Patrol last night was usual. Nothing much happened except chat's constant flirting and some robbers got caught robbing a small pawnshop thanks to us. Anyway as I walk to school with alya, we've noticed that adrien's and kagami's cars where just parked in front of the school. Kagami got off first then notice us coming.

_Good morning marinette and alya… _Kagami greeted us. I can feel kagami's gaze. She's really focused and has this competitive attitude. Must be focusing on her upcoming fencing matches later.

_Good morning to kagami…_ I greeted her. Then we notice Adrien got off with someone as to see who it was. To our surprise it was (Y/N)! What is he doing here back in paris...

_Good morning…_ Adrien smilingly said.

_Hiya guys… how's is it going?_ (Y/N) said while giving off a grin.

_Same as always… Keeping the ladyblog updated on the latest news on our superheroes… So what brings you back to paris?... _Alya asking (Y/N).

_Well my mum is at overseas the moment so she decided that I continue my studies here in paris while she's gone. By the way, who's is she?_ (Y/N) said extending his hand to kagami for a handshake.

_My name is (Y/N)(L/N), you can call me (Y/N) or (N/N). Nice to meet you er-m?…_ (Y/N) stammering at the last part because of not knowing kagami's name.

_ It's Kagami Tsuguri and nice to meet you to (Y/N)_. Kagami said while taking (y/n) handshake.

Our small talk was cut when a blond girl with green eyes and wearing a sleeveless blouse, blue checkered skirt ,her school bag and below the knee black socks with dark blue converse shoes. _She seams familiar… Where could I have seen her?... _

_Excuse me… I was wondering if you can help me find this room here before classes starts._ She asks showing her class schedule but before I could answer alya suddenly went to fan girl mode as would nino called it.

_Oh my god!... You're Artemis Preston. The famous young detective from Australia. I've known you since you solve your first case three years ago._ _I'm a big fan and can I please have your autograph?_ Alya said readying her notebook for her to sign it.

Before she can sign it, the bell rang signaling us that class is about to start.

_Don't worry, I can take her to class since I saw that we have the same class schedules… _(Y/N) said grabbing Artemis by her free hand and quickly escorted her to their class. What was weird for (Y/N) to act like that and Artemis looking shocked at (Y/N)… _Do they know each other? I'll just ask later…_

_We better hurry as well we don't want to be late…_ Adrien said as alya and I follow him to our class. Kagami went ahead to her class as well but not before looking at our direction especially on me.

_Why do I feel shivers just now…_

**(Y/N)'s POV**

As I escorted artie to our class, I suddenly feel her let go in my hold and then straight out punch me in the gut. Sending me right next to the wall near me. As look up, I saw her looking at me with her beautiful green eyes full of mix emotions but anger is mostly shown. I ever wonder if this beautiful girl in front of me is the same girl that I used to be my play date as a kid. God… Is this called being in love at first sight with your best friend? _Slash that last part…_ _I'm my relationship with her at the moment is at rock bottom._

_What in bloody damnation are you doing here! For the past five years I've been trying to contact you. I've even asked your mum countless times your well-being because you wouldn't even talk to me and now show out of nowhere just like that like nothing happened. What kind of a friend are you (N/N)…_ She said to me almost like she wanted to scream at me for cutting our friendship five years ago but she doesn't want it to make a scene.

_I definitely deserved that or more for treating you like that and you have the right to be angry at me for it. But please hear me out first… I know I've been a bad friend for doing that to you artie and five years ago I was going thru a lot. You moving out to Australia but I know it was your parents decision and we've worked out the long distances via call or mail. But then my life went spiraling down when dad died and I underwent the stages of depression… I know I should've opened up more about it and etc. but I feel it's my responsibility. So I need to learn to get back up on my own before going forward in my life. I'm sorry if it took me long to realized it. I even tried to contact you but I just don't know how after a long time of not talking to you… Then I saw you on the telly three years ago, the time you solved that case. I saw you that you moved on with life and maybe it's not necessary for me to come back. So there, I know that I can't be forgiven but I would want to make amends. It even alright if you don't want to be friends anymore… I said to her very sincerely with my head down._ I don't even know what to do at this point. I expected her to hit me again but instead she gave me a hug.

_You dolt… How dare you say that we can't be friends anymore… I forgive you… You've been through a lot but please try to rely on others for support because that what friends do… What I'm I going to do with you…_ She said after letting me go while a gentle smile graced her face. (My god… She's beautiful) I was awoken from that sudden trance when she throw her bag at me to carry it for her.

_Now all of that mushy stuff is out, let hurry to class so lead the way…_ She said as we head to class.

* * *

Bertie's Translated Dialogue:

1\. It's been fine and thank you for asking sir adrien... enjoy you're meals...

2\. I have found some potential items but it would be better if we discuss the details after you're business lessons tomorrow.

3\. Yes... That's why we needed almost a month to set up the place to be ready. It will be the second base for you master (Y/N)... And you have an appointment tomorrow of one of you're family's acquaintances here in paris. Do you need anything else before you retire for the day?


	4. Chapter 3 - Plotting Schemes

**Artemis's POV**

After our morning classes ended, I packed my things so I can head out for lunch. As I look at my side of my seatmate, to see him packing up his things and putting out a paper bag of what I'm guessing his lunch. I can't believe (N/N) ended up being my seatmate. Well, it's expected as to being the new kids in school. This dolt did mature but I can still see the kid that I used to have fun with.

_So any plans for lunch?..._ I asked him.

_ Well meeting up with my cousin to have lunch with him and some of his classmates that I've met on my small trip here last month… Wanna come with me?..._ they say more the merrier right…

_ Sure… why not…_ I said as we exit the classroom.

_ By the way Artie, why are you here in Paris?_ (N/N) asked.

_ My parents just got divorced recently… I'm with my mum and since most of my relatives on her side are here in Paris. So here I am…_ I said sadly on the news about them. Suddenly (N/N) put his one of his hands in front of me. _Three, Two, One…_ he said as he snaps his fingers, instantly a floating small stuff lion appeared. Gently landing on his hand then giving it to me.

_ Here… Cheer up… It's been a while since I did some close-up magic, so I'm out of practice…_ He said

_ Thank you… I bet you do this to every girl you've upset… _ I said taking it.

_ Not really… Dad thought me some magic tricks but I never was interested…_ He said

_ I bet to differ on that statement (N/N)…_ I said

_ Whatever you say, Artie…_ He said

Then we headed to where his cousin is. He properly introduced me to his cousin Adrien and his friends that I've seen this morning and some new faces… After we all had our lunch to which a small incident happened. _(N/N) tried to eat some of my codfish cakes which he thought was potato croquettes. With his fish allergy, He ended up taking some anti-allergy shot from the nurse's office._ We all hangout for a while until the bell rang signaling us for our afternoon classes.

_ Where really nice people except for Chloe. She was nice to a few selected people but not everyone…_ I said as (N/N) and I are headed to history class.

_ Give her some time… Chlo' is just misunderstood as it is…_ (N/N) said still have a few rashes on his arms.

_ That's what you get for sneaking up on my food…_ I said smiling at his misery.

_ Oh… give me a break… it's not like I'm curious of your cooking or anything… When did you start learning how to cook?_ He said pouting like a child.

_ It's just a necessity since I like to eat. If you like I'll cook something for you sometime…_ I said

_ Fair enough since you're such a glutton… Ouch!_ (N/N) said cresting his pinched ear.

_ I take back my offer…_ I said annoyingly after pinching him.

_ No… Forgive this humble peasant and please do not forfeit you're humble offer Lady Artemis…_ He said playfully pleading.

_ Fine… You're forgiven…_ I said as we enter the classroom.

**(Y/N)'s POV**

After school, I told Adrien that Bertie is going to pick me up and were headed to (L/N) Jewelry Industries (Paris branch) for my business lessons which are boring paperwork and knowing the stock market. I offer Artie a ride to her archery training venue which she gladly takes and having a chance to meet Bertie again after a long time. As we enter the building, Bertie told me that after my lessons I'm meeting up the acquaintance that he reminded me about yesterday. A friend of dad's... going by the name of Fu Wang. _Maybe he has clues on Pandora or even dad…_

_ Hello Mr. Wang… It's a pleasure to meet with you… _I said offering him a handshake.

_It's nice to meet you young (L/N). Alison is right, you really resemble your father in many ways. You can call me uncle fu, it's ok to put down the formalities since I've been acquainted with your family for a long time. You're mother inform me of the situation of being white._ He said

_So you know… Sorry about interfering with your situation on the miraculouses last month. The truth is I'm looking for clues on the Pandora gem that my dad protected. All we have is the pre-recorded messages that dad kept. Mostly about magician tips and lessons for me except for the one about Pandora._ I said

_Well, your father is a magician genius and a magician never reveal their secrets… I'll inform ladybug and chat noir that you're an ally to lessen your troubles…_ He said

_Oh yeah… I found out about Adrien being chat noir when I saw him leave last night. Don't worry about it, my lips are sealed. And that won't be necessary about that… It would be suspicious if the superheroes of Paris are not helping in catching the white magician don't you think uncle fu… _I said

_You have a good point there (Y/N)… at least to let them good easy on you… _He said.

_ Much obliged uncle… If we come across on information about hawkmoth or the missing miraculouses, we'll instantly let you know._ I said

_ Same to our end as well (Y/N) on Pandora or about your father. Well, I have to go… I have some other things to do… It was nice meeting you (Y/N). _Uncle Fu said before leaving.

_ You to uncle fu…_ I said seeing him exit the room.

Bertie and I headed to the elevator. He entered a special code sequence on the buttons to access the hidden floor that we're going. White Magician's Base…

The base is big… Full of gadgets, different vehicles, props for magic, a computer room with a VR table, a workshop, medic lab and living space for resting.

_ Wow!... Mum really outdid this…_ I said taking a sit on one of the seats in the living area…

_ Y'u're moth'r want'd t' hav' the best f'r y'u… So let's st'rt w'th the n'xt two target'd j'wels th's month. _Bertie said

_What? Two jewels… Why…_ I asked.

_One 's from the L'uvre Muse'm aga'n: The __Hortens'a__. Then the oth'r one w'll be showcas'd on the fash'on show y'ur moth'r and uncle are part'c'pat'ng 'n. One of the (L/N) company r'vals priz'd collect'ons: Kat'er's Moth'r d'amond neckl'ce. And it's the only t'me we can g't it aft'r being stor'd in an und'rgr'und st'el v'ult for ten y'ars._ Bertie said.

_Let's get started then. Will start on the museum. I'm guessing we might do the old smoke scare plan like we did last time but with a different approach…_ I said

_Why 's that mast'r (Y/N)?..._ Bertie asked

_I get the feeling that will have a special guest besides the Parisian heroes… A lady friend to be exact… let's just hope I don't get shot down by the hunting goddess herself._ I said thinking on a certain detective.

_I'll get st'rt'd in prepar'ng the nec'ssary equ'pm'nt and pr'ps that y'u'll be us'ng. Any prefer'nces?_ Bertie as before going to the workshop.

_A few… Black zipline cord, some special silicone mask and just the usual stuff… Thank you Bertie…_ I said preparing my invitation letter and reviewing the museum's blueprints for new possible routes of entry and exit…

**The Next Day **

As I head down for breakfast, I already see Adrien eating his food. Bertie preparing my meal on the table and natalie telling Adrien on his schedules for today. I took a sit then thank bertie for the meal.

_ Another big day?_ I asked Adrien after natalie finished reminding Adrien.

Yeah… the usual… except for the fashion show rehearsals… How about you jewel making stuff… Adrien asks

_Well, mum told me to experience the labor of making my first hand-craft accessory. To learn how my great-great-grandfather made it into an empire… In other words, guilt tripping me…_ I said remembering my conversation last night before going to bed.

_ That's pretty cool… you get to make something handmade._ He said

_ Expect me to get splinters or cuts in my hands… It's manually hard to cut or shape out a gem to the desired size or shape._ I said for my upcoming lesson later.

_ Have you heard about the news, White Magician is back in paris. He sended a message to the police last night saying that his planning to steal another jewel in louvre museum. _Adrien said looking at his phone for the news.

_Wow! That thief is really going to pull off another magic stunt._ I said playing along.

_Word really gets fast nowadays, I just hope I can pull this off without any trouble…_

* * *

Bertie's Translated Dialogue:

1\. You're mother wanted to have the best for you… So let's start with the next two targeted jewels this month.

2\. One is from the Louvre Museum again: The Hortensia. Then the other one will be showcased on the fashion show your mother and uncle are participating in. One of the (L/N) company rivals prized collections: Katier's Mother diamond necklace. And it's the only time we can get it after being stored in an underground steel vault for ten years.

3\. Why is that master (Y/N)?...

4\. I'll get started in preparing the necessary equipment and props that you'll be using. Any preferences?


	5. Chapter 4 - First Jewel and the Moon God

**One of the rooftops in paris. **(During Night Patrol)

**Marinette's POV as Ladybug**

As I look at the one of paris's beautiful views and while waiting for chat to meet me up here. I thought of the bold invitation the white magician send to the police last night.

_**For our come back performance will be dedicated to the Hortensia name after to the lovely late queen of holland: Queen Hortense de Beauharnais. **__**Sāturni dies 21:00**_

_**The White Magician***_

_Sāturni dies... Is there someone named saturni? And will he committing murder? _I thought out loud on the possibility of someone name saturni being kill by white.

_It means Saturn's day in Latin referring to Saturday... my lady..._ Chat said putting me at ease of my overthinking thought.

_Oh... Chat noir there you are... So any thoughts on what might happen on white's upcoming heist._ I asked chat about his opinion of it.

_Not sure... but all I know is we have to be cautious around white. I fought him once before and his type of guy with who's calm in what situation his faced with. Not to mention what tricks in his sleeves..._ Chat seriously said.

_With that said, I can't see why master fu told us to not get involve much of white's affairs but how can we?... He doing something wrong and it's our job to stop it, even if it's not an akuma attack._ I said thinking what master fu called me earlier.

_Strange... Maybe his worried about us?..._ Chat said

_I don't know... But I-uh..._ Our talk was cut off with some screams heard in the distance and we see an akumatize villain nearby.

_Look like we have work to do kitty..._ I said readying myself for a fight.

_Right you are... Bugaboo..._ Chat said as we headed to where the commotion is at.

**Few day Later:**

**Louvre Museum** (Saturday 9:45 pm)

**Artemis's POV**

Ever since the white magician's daring notice to the police, I've been on what (N/N)'s calls concentration mode. When I have the habit of muttering things to myself or I spaced out once more often. And yet I'm not off guard when I'm called for class participation in which (N/N) is jealous of me for it. I've heard about white magician in the past. Stealing priceless paintings, artifacts, and specially jewelry for show with the use of magic tricks. Then he return it days after the thievery with special notices. All of the information that I've ask my uncle seems still vogue to me. But to know my target, I need to observer and experience the methods his using for his trickery.

The weather tonight is a bit windy and colds so I'm wearing my blue sweater, black pants and my favorite cap. At first mom was reluctant to let me come here but with uncle's insistence she agreed. As I enter the museum's premises, a police officer stopped me in my tracks.

_I'm sorry miss but I'm going to ask you to leave for your own safety._ He said but before I can speak a reply to him, he saw my uncle come in and walk towards us.

_Chief Blanc it's unexpected to see you here?... I was about to escort her out before the magician thief shows up..._ He said after giving a salute to uncle.

_That won't be necessary Lieutenant Raincomprix, I've personally appoint her to be here. My niece here is well known young investigator back in Australia and have a passion of becoming a detective someday. So I brought her here in hoping to learn a thing or two on the job._ My uncle said patting me on my shoulder.

_In that case, leave it to me sir. I'll show her the ropes..._ Lieutenant Raincomprix said as my uncle at his leave.

_So do you have anything to ask and I'm will do the best I can to answer?_ He said

_Ok... I have few which I ought if there answerable. But there is one... why is there various pieces of artworks and other artifacts added to this hall other than the jewelries that stationed here._ I said looking at our odd surroundings.

_Well the curator had a plan in protecting the hostensia after the last incident. I know that it's classified for you to know but guess I can't leave you out of the dark. The one currently displayed is a fake along with these fake items here. We don't know where but he hid it along with some of the items here to confuse him and give us time to catch him in act. So I advise you to keep your distance once we nab him. We don't want you to get hurt..._ He said pointing at some officers stationed on guard.

_I see... thank you for the info lieutenant. Since it won't be an hour or so before he comes. Mind if I have a look around?_ I said thinking of checking more spots of white's possible entry or escape routes he might take to get here.

_Sure and let us know if there's anything you need._ He said heading for his rounds.

After checking out the hall, I headed to the entrance for a bit to see Outside the Parisian superheroes coming this way.

_You're ladybug and chat noir, it's an honor to meet you guys..._ I said meeting the heroes.

_Hello... You're the famous detective... Artemis Preston... Nice to meet you too..._ Ladybug said giving me a handshake.

_Are you also here to catch white as well?..._ Chat said.

_Actually no at the moment. I'm here to observe for a bit... Ya know... Get more info on him..._ I said.

_I see... so any idea what's his plan in getting the hostensia?_ Ladybug asking.

_Well a few but I-uh... _my talk with them was cut when I saw something shinning behind a bush. As I look closer to see what it was? It's none other than a discarded police tag. I picked it up and examine it.

_What is this doing here?_ Chat asked looking at the item at hand.

_The question is who owns it..._ I said to them then the three of us when to the lieutenant if he knows the owner. He said it was one of the officers assigned guard at the parking lot. I've asked chat to stay behind just in case and ladybug and I investigate the parking lot for clues. Once we were there, we saw the missing police officer tide up, asleep and only with his tank top and boxers on.

_Looks like white's doing. He's imposing as one of the police officers. We better warn them._ Ladybug said when she was about to call chat.

_Wait... I think it's better we three are the only ones knowing this. If the police found out he might back out and lose the chance for us to catch him._ I said thinking of the consequences. Then out of the corner of my sight, I saw white's apposite silver lining of escape.

_Bingo... I got a plan..._ I said to ladybug.

**(Y/N)'POV as White Magician **(10:58 pm)

After knocking out that officer, I proceed on using his uniform and wear the silicone mask I've asked bertie to make. Then heading out to see the situation. I see Artie talking to the heroes and everyone went to their places waiting for my move. _This can't be good. Knowing her she's up to something._ I thought then as I make my rounds at the hall, I saw something glisten in one of the paintings. To be exact the Coronation of the Virgin by Fra Angelico. _Bingo... Bertie's info was right..._

_Aft'r the not'ce, the mus'um chang' the'r secur'ty measur's only on hostens'a s'nce 't was the gem y'u're aft'r. I see on the l've fe'd on the mus'um th't the oth'r jew'ls are r'ght on plac' and the re'l de'l ev'n the reg'nt d'amond was th're t'. Only the fak's wh're the d'splayed hostens'a and some 'tems are not th're to beg'n w'th are t' obsc're y'u. I access'd the'r plans and f'und 'ut that th'y're go'ng to h'de 't on one of the pa'nt'ngs as a c'unter measur'. Y'u just ne'd t' lo'k for 't._ Remembering what bertie said to me yesterday in the base.

It took me a while to find this bloody gem and luckily I'm on schedule. I when to position near the painting and ready myself.

_Three... Two... One... It's Showtime... _In that instant, one of the pre-planted smokescreens went off covering the room with smoke. I cover my nose and mouth to prevent any smoke I might accidentally inhale. Then put on the paper tarp on the painting to cover it. As the smoke cleared time to do my police act.

_Lieutenant!... White stole a painting: Coronation of the Virgin._ I said acting out the part then pointing the painting.

_**Tricky way to hide the pink queen.**_

_**The White Magician***_

As I see their reactions, the most outraged was the curator. One of the only few who known the hidden gem as located and my guess was right.

_How on earth he'd figured out! Find him! I can't have another jewel be stolen..._ The angry curator said to all the police. Leaving the hall empty in search for me in other places.

_Idiots... I'm surprised that they fell for it again..._ I thought as I proceed in removing the tarp then the painting from its frame before rolling it up in my hands. Wondering that to why it was so easy, I might have forgotten a minor detail. Suddenly my train of thought was ended by a yoyo barely missing my occupied hand with the painting. _Make it a major detail..._

_I think that's far enough as it is..._ Ladybug said retracting back her yoyo.

_It's nice to see you again Mademoiselle Ladybug... _I said before ladybug can do anything, I hold out a small smoke bomb then throwing it on the floor. As the smoke appeared, I quickly took of my disguise and use one of bertie's custom made gadgets: the range belt hook. Allowing me to get on the second floor balcony with the mark window at ease.

_I'm very sorry in leaving you like this Mademoiselle but I have other matters at hand. _I said to ladybug but before I leave another voice interjects.

_An extremely elementary trick. When something isn't there is supposed to be, it's been assumed that it disappeared... Known as the sensory trick. A trick that is now rarely used in magic shows nowadays... Am I right white magician?... _Artemis said glaring at me as if waiting for me to make a mistake. I need to keep my pokerface on or otherwise, I might mess up.

_It seems you all weren't so quick on the uptake of this trick... And I believed it an honor to bask in the presents of the renowned detective here. Named after the beautiful moon goddess herself, yet your beauty is truly alluring to see with my own eyes... _I said keeping my cool and trying to flirt with her. Taking my chances of being close to here as white. _Who says that this funny rivalry might turn into love?..._ I saw a bit of blush covering her face from my compliment but quickly regain her composure.

_Flattery won't get you anywhere... And by the way, you don't mind if I cut you're rope... After the show, you've plan on doing a circus act? And to add up if things doesn't go accordingly, you're going to re-disguise yourself as another police officer. Now you don't have nowhere of escaping, It's time to expose the truth behind your secrets... _Artemis said looking at the window where there was once one of my main escape route is located and pointing at chat noir holding a small bag of my supposed of another hidden set of disguise. _Sharp minded as ever... Artie..._

_Secrets are everything to a magician. And I won't let mine come out that easily. It's was nice to meet you all but I'm afraid must take me leave._ I said activating my hang glider cape then jumping off the window but not leaving my signature white rose behind.

**Artemis's POV**

As I see white gliding away, I notice ladybug and chat noir are going to chase him but I quickly told then it useless. He might be faraway by now.

_Thank you for the help ladybug and chat noir... I'm sorry that we weren't able to catch him... but I have the info I need to take him down next time. _I said in assurance to the heroes.

_It's nothing really... But are you sure we can't follow him... _Chat said.

_It would be wise... If you don't pursue him, you might get lost track if an akuma attack arises and the diamond will be returned in a few days..._ I said advising them.

_If you say so... I'm surprised by your plan making skills. I hope we get to catch him next time. _Ladybug said

_For sure... _I said as ladybug and chat noir make their leave as well. Noticing the white rose in the window where white exited, I took it to have a good look of it. White and his sugar-coated words. He might be a womanizer but thinking about it made me blush again...

_That jerk... I'm sure to get you next time..._

**Hawkmoth's POV** (Using an akuma to spy at the scene)

_It seems the white crow is back... He might be useful when the time is right. But for now, enjoy your momentary happiness as a welcome gift. _I said making my akuma return before I retire for the night.

* * *

Bertie's Dialogue:

_After the notice, the museum change their security measures only on hostensia since it was the gem you're after. I see on the live feed on the museum that the other jewels are right on place and the real deal even the regent diamond was there to. Only the fakes where the displayed hostensia and some items are not there to begin with are to obscure you. I accessed their plans and found out that they're going to hide it on one of the paintings as a counter measure. You just need to look for it._


End file.
